Adexene
You might be looking for her COLD BLOOD counterpart. , as she appears in GONE into Home Life |age = Looks 20-ish, 9 year old supercomputer|gender = Female |birth = October 28th |species = Cyborg |element = None |first_appearance = Gone |status = Alive |height = 5'08" |affiliation = |likes = Zonas, Sinicini, having personal time with them, searching up useful facts for them, going shopping, lighting up her home, sleeping on a bed, devouring pasta, researching the possibilities of going all the way into space |dislikes = Feeling left out of stuff, hiding inside of a watch, having to consume tomatoes in any capacity, any bugs in her home, being forced to leave the things she hates be}} Adexene is one of the main characters of Gone and is one of the various characters of the Zaxinian Lifts timeline, being in the Hisplit universe. She is a character with a neutral stance on everything besides her relationship with Zonas and Sinicini, which is incredibly strong, much like her overall prowess. Genetics Adexene is an executive file that came to life from binary coding and scientific research. Though a cyborg, her body is partially organic - her executive file was merged with the DNA of an adult female that was uploaded to the same computer her own file was stored in. Though she has flesh and bone like humans, around half of her body is cybernetic and most of what would be her organs are replaced by highly complex mechanical systems that give her the day-by-day functions necessary for her to live off of. One exception is her brain, which she has organically in order to have a free will, though robotic enhancements let her remember lots more than humans can. Instead of blood, oil runs through her body, which is endlessly converted into recyclable fuel inside of her veins to loop her body cycles round and round. Backstory Adexene is a cyborg that was eventually brought into the real world as a humanoid supercomputer that was intended to help scientists out without them needing to boot up their computers to do such. However, she wasn't interested in helping them whatsoever and left the building. Adexene then eventually opened up to Zonas and talked to him, but instantly fumed when she saw that Sinicini was his girlfriend. She went off and made plans to kill Zonas, but had a change of heart following an accident and helped him alongside Sinicini to restore his condition. Following the defeat of Vitch, Adexene now travels with both Zonas and Sinicini, having become the second girlfriend in Zonas' life and Sinicini's very first. Abilities Adexene is definitely far from the norm. Her speeds are quick and she can shred parts of herself off as projectiles to toss at enemies, and reshape those parts into whatever she wants, like...models and tools and stuff. She can turn herself into a thin rope of electricity and shoot through tiny gaps in walls and floors, and go into other computers as long as they don't lock her out with antiviruses. Despite this though, she NEEDS to be in computers or something with technology about a fifth of the time, as it is her energy source and she uses a lot of energy to use those abilities of hers, so if she uses her abilities, she often weakens and needs to find a resource immediately or she might as well dissipate. Due to this, she often resides in Zonas' electric watch, which is considered her best in-reach energy source, if not the best available. Personality Adexene is well-natured and loves both Zonas and Sinicini. Though often frustrated with herself on her brittle existence, she really likes to lean on those two's shoulders and forget about the worst things life has to offer for both of them. She has heavy feelings for both and cannot stop thinking about them on a daily basis. However, she is the most reluctant of the three - she has strong disdain for people that interfere with the three and becomes immediately jealous of anybody that spends time with Zonas and Sinicini but not her. Violent approaches to problems come this way for her - she will shoot those that interfere like she does with house bugs. Relationships with Other Characters Zonas Zonas and Adexene are on really good terms with each other, and enjoy each other's company rather massively, especially when Sinicini is involved. Sinicini Adexene and Sinicini get along well, especially when working together. They were originally rivals, but they got over these negative emotions and both became girlfriends of Zonas simultaneously. Both will do anything for each other now by this point. Gallery Adexene.png|Sinicini as she appeared in Gone AdexeneVictory.png|Adexene as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory AdexeneMysteryMushroom.png|Adexene in Super Mario Maker Phi AdexeneHomeLife.png|Adexene as she appears in GONE into Home Life Trivia *Adexene is built off of the old character "Nightshade" and the genuinely "sexy" or "edgy" characters snicks made when nearing the end of her time on the AoWiki. **Her name is literally Dexene with an A, Dexene having been a character of snicks' from same wiki. Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Zaxinian Lifts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Gone Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Alive Category:General's Pieces Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Zonal Fever